


I'm Proud of You

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Healing, M/M, National Day of Encouragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry's having a hard time with the recovery process





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> For National Day of Encouragement: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-day-of-encouragement/

“Fuck off.”

“Well that isn’t very gentlemanly,” Eggsy retorted, poking his head in the door he had just knocked on.

“It’s also rude to come in when you haven’t been given permission,” Harry retorted, although not as bitterly as he might have if it were anyone else. “What did you want?”

“Just came to see how your therapy was going,” Eggsy said. “So, how’s it going?”

“Terribly,” Harry said bluntly. “I can’t even write my own fucking name!”

“Hey,” Eggsy put his hand over Harry’s own. “It’ll come, don’t worry.”

“I’m useless in the field,” Harry spat, throwing down the pen. “How am I going to be any use behind a desk if I can’t even sign my own name?”

“You’ll get there Harry,” Eggsy soothed. “You only woke up last week, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard.”

“But that’s my job Eggsy,” Harry protested quietly. “I’m going to be Arthur.”

“But right now, you’re only human,” Eggsy countered. “You have to give yourself time to heal love.”

Harry sighed, turning his hand to hold Eggsy’s. “When did you get so wise my boy?”

“Probably around the time you were shot in the head,” Eggsy answered. “Now come on, it’s dinner time. How are you doing with the cane?”

“I’m passable with the cane, if I can count on you to lean on?”

“Always,” Eggsy agreed instantly. “You know, I’m proud of you, doing as well as you are.”

“No prouder than I am of you,” Harry countered. “No prouder than I am of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling this one much, but I forgot to write it yesterday, so here it is now. I hope it isn't as much shit as I think it is.


End file.
